federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - August, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21211-21330 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2406. *FP - July, 2406 *FP - September, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Excited about her birthday, LALI GREENWOOD talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about her plans but is upset when he asks to have it less extravagant; still, she moves on and surprises him with a vacation for afterwards. KALAL ELBRUNNE welcomes BEATRICE JAMES to his department and gives her the basic rundown of how things work. MOLLY O’BRIEN and NOAH ALMIN get together for a date and talk about their relationship, deciding they are going to be boyfriend/girlfriend. JAMES MUNROE gets together with INDIRA FROBISHER just before the party and they get a little closer with their relationship. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is boxing with his brother NOAH ALMIN when things get out of hand and they beat each other up past the usual. After that, CONNOR and NOAH go to Vancouver and get drunk while trying to bond. MOIRA HEDRIN has an emergency meeting with KORAN JATAR and is shocked by the information he presents about the Xindi mines. Out for a second time, ABBOTT THAY is lingering around for Anna when he confronts SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She has several strong and mixed emotions about him but they end up parting ways. SAMANTHA goes to London and JACKSON MOYER who tries to comfort her about Abbott, the two bonding a little closer. ABBOTT continues on to wait for Anna and runs into BEATRICE who is now working at the CID. They chat and she is more than happy to see him outside of the hospital context. NOAH leaves to see MOLLY after his fight with Connor and she is happy to play nurse with him before they have some sexy times. LALI and CHRISTOPHER are having some pre-party conversations before she brings up his health. They seriously discuss the possibility of him leaving at his sixth year which is a regular thing for a lot of President’s. SAMANTHA asks CONNOR to come over but he is kind of drunk after Noah was there. She confesses stuff about Abbott but he gets upset and ends up leaving. CONNOR calls PATRICK REESE and they work out his issues with Sam before he heads back to see her. CONNOR gets back and he has a big conversation with SAMANTHA about her checking her jealously issues with Elli if she continues to pine over Abbott. During LALI’s birthday dinner, she finally gets to meet JAMES’ girlfriend INDIRA and they discuss the woman and her history. BARBAR MUNROE makes her appearance and shocks INDIRA and JAMES but they are saved when CHRISTOPHER arrives. As the party continues, LALI with CHRISTOPHER and BARBARA have a photo taken only for REBECCA WOODS, SHAWN MUNROE, DARON LETHO-EVEK, SAHARAH MUNROE and others to laugha bout it. Second Week For LINCOLN TREDWAYs birthday, ELLIANA TREDWAY surprises him with some couple time away from the baby before they are intimate for the first time since her birth. MOIRA HEDRIN has a frustrating conversation with Councilman GRIER in regards to the Xindis Mining issue. EDWARD ELBRUNNE takes CONNOR ALMIN-REESE out to a strip club to take his mind off things but things get carried away when his pheromones run amok. SAHARAH MUNROE has a fight with DARON LETHO-EVEK when he brings up girls touching him. He loses his temper and hurts Saharah before calming and taking her to the hospital. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets suspicious of JACKON MOYER when he starts acting oddly about her but she can’t place why. ODESSA MUNROE hangs out with DARON at the beach and has a blast playing with him in the water. SUROK is getting some piloting lessons from MICHAL JESYN and they have a disagreement about using emotion to become a better pilot. New character SPENCER WARD is introduced as the page to the Earth Councilmen Robert Carter. He talks to CEDRIC FROBISHER about the Xindi situation and getting more accustomed to the political arena. SPENCER and CEDRIC eventually hang out at a museum and start to become friends. New character and Councilmen Elect MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talked to MOIRA about politics and future plans – both of them hitting it off. Third Week Having gotten together for boxing, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MICHAL JESYN have some drinks, between Connor worried they look like a couple to him confessing he is in love with someone. When ABBOTT THAY is out on his two days a week he makes good on his promise and sees BEATRICE JAMES’ friends Babette and Lindsay for lunch. After that, he and Beatrice go to his Monaco apartment. When PATRICK REESE goes to Vancouver to see Connor he runs into NOAH ALMIN instead and feels awkward when Noah thanks him for everything he has done. CONNOR runs into MARLINA BELL and talks to him about their moment, but explains he really can’t continue to be with her sexually. KALAL ELBRUNNE talks to BEATRICE at the office and is able to get her opinion on women and if he would look good in a beard. KALAL then has lunch with his mother, VYLIN ELBRUNNE, and talks to her about Arias and some of his issues in his relationship. Leaving archives, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and JACKSON MOYER are chatting when they are attacked and he is kidnapped by three Romulans – one of which Sam manages to keep behind. SAMANTHA is able to use her mind excursion on the remaining Romulan to find out there Jax was being taken but their S31 commanding officer tells her Jax is as good as dead. Fourth Week When MICHAEL RICHARDON V is leaving the psychology building to see a friend he runs into ANNA-ALEENA KORAN who thinks he is the original Mike. After some confusion, she explains the situation and he is blown away by the similarities. When KALAL ELBRUNNE has some ideas for an undercover case, he talks to BEATRICE JAMES about it and she suggests he go undercover as a stripper. KALAL is leaving the building when he runs into JAYASHRI MERYN who flirts with him and they exchange contact information. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE shows up to work drunk and PATRICK REESE catches him. They have a confrontation and Connor is relieved of duty. As SAMANTHA finally gets back from her mission she hopes to have some support from CONNOR but after just being relieved they get into a big fight. He asks for the ring back and Sam leaves. At Jackson’s apartment, SAMANTHA is shocked when Q appears and warns her of her choices before giving her the chance to live out her life as it would be if she picked Jax. En route to Earth, ISAAC AL-KHALID and MARIEL OKEA talk about their next year on the Valiant and if his sister, Maya would be around for dating. SAMANTHA, back from her Q vision chooses CONNOR and rushes back to look for him. She finds him on a transport going to Bajor and convinces him to stay. He agrees and they talk everything over at his house before they have an awkward dinner. Afterwards, SAMANTHA realizes he may need some space and CONNOR doesn’t stop her from leaving. SAMANTHA goes back to her apartment and feels bitter that she is always waiting for Connor to be ready for her and explains her feelings to Clover. Cardassia Plots First Week With everything set up, BENJAMIN WOLFE and AARIX DAMAR get together and make sure everything is ready before setting off to Beta Five. RAHNE DHAJA has another dream with DAX WOLFE and she tries to keep him brave a little longer because they are close to helping him. En route to Beta Five, SIYAL INDUS has a conversation with AARIX and he explains while he may not agree with what is happening he respects their beliefs. Second Week When SISI VENIK and HOIT UULI get together again at the University they talk about various ways to make sure they aren’t followed and could fib to the family. YORKIN KORINAS talks to YORKIN DAMAR about a woman he likes and gets a slap in the face about dating a younger woman! Being followed to the Damar house, SISI confesses everything to AFON MAKLA-DAMAR in hopes of getting a woman’s perspective on the situation. JORET VENIK and HOIT talk once more but Joret gets Hoit thinking when he brings up how traditional Sisi really is. CHASAMA DANAN starts to see that JORET is having some personal issues and he confesses the things going on with his little sister before she lets him have some time to himself. FREN DANAN is shocked when he finds JORET leaving in his father’s suit and confronts him about just who he is having sex with. SISI finally confronts HOIT over what he really wants and they decide to be exclusive boyfriend/girlfriend while taking things one day at a time. SISI continues to plot and find a way to do things so ehe includes JEVRIN VENIK and convinces him to lie to Joret and set things up. Third Week Waking up on a warship, KEGEN DAMAR isn’t sure how he got there and why. He discusses the mission with SIYAL INDUS who assures him everything is now okay and they are going home. KEGEN gets paid a visit from AARIX DAMAR and the two get into a verbal disagreement about the whole experience and what is happening to their relationship. AARIX, upset over this, wants to talk to Zeteri but VASTI DANAN picks up instead and they talk about her moving out. JEVRIN VENIK is roped into Sisi’s plan and talks to JORET VENIK about convincing Hoit to be a patsy boyfriend for Sisi and his younger brother agrees. Fourth Week When JORET VENIK puts his ‘brilliant’ plan together and talks to HOIT UULI about dating Sisi, Hoit is surprised but goes along with the idea, thinking it is great for him. HOIT puts his ‘seduction’ plan to work and brings SISI VENIK to Stars while explaining her plan with Joret and her brothers worked. Bajor Plots First Week Going to visit with KARYN WOLFE, NERYS DORR offers what comfort she can with Dax and they talk about sharing similar experiences. Fourth Week When MARCUS WOLFE finally has the time for his personal life, he and NERYS DORR have a romantic dinner out before they plan on going back to Earth. USS Fenrir Plots First Week In Ten Forward, ANTHONY NORAD sits with FERA MARIN and they flirt with each other before she confesses one day they were going to be intimate. Third Week As NOMA and LUKE UNA finish up their analyses of the last planet they were on, they talk about the upcoming mission and how they are going to be secretly looking for the presence of Romulans. Finally making it to their next planet, MATILDA WEISS is undercover as one of the indigenous people when she is separated from Noma/Jovana. She is found by a girl named HOLMYRA and taken hostage. MATILDA volunteers in triage and talks to a man who is dying from his wounds but she keeps him company. On the other side of things, JOVANA NADIS and NOMA make up a plan for Jovana to morph into a dog and look for Matilda. Fourth Week When BRYAN COMPTON finds out that Mattie has been taken he asks ANTHONY NORAD if he can do anything to help and works on making the communications work better. On the surface of the planet, MATILDA WEISS is found by JOVANA NADIS and she briefly talks to HOLMYRA about leaving. As MATILDA is brought back onto the ship, she and BRYAN talk about the experience and how much he missed her. Beta Five Plots Second Week Finally on the planet and ready to head down, BENJAMIN WOLFE with MARCUS WOLFE, RAHNE DHAJA, KEGEN DAMAR, SITA INDUS and SIYAL INDUS use what information they know to fuse the unity necklace pieces and open a portal. As the Emissary’s walk through they appear to come back out again only Kegen is hurt and Benjamin looks dishevelled. Romulan Plots Third Week When JACKSON wakes up he is in an interrogation room and being questioned by a Romulan agent known as Vezriin. After inquiring about red matter, Jax continues not to talk and is waterboarded with gasoline, then forced to have a ceti eel put down his throat. SAMANTHA, who has come to his rescue, beams JACKSON out and hides in a nebula before Jax confesses he loves her then passes out. Fourth Week As SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is hiding out with JACKSON MOYER in the shuttle, she is deeply worried he is going to die. When he confesses his love for her and tells her he will probably die, they have an intimate moment. SAMANTHA is convinced that the Romulans will find them soon and almost kills both of them to save the interrogation but if then located by BAARIL JO’REK who gives Jax medical care and escorts Samantha home. SAMANTHA is en route home when JACKSON wakes up and they talk about the future, and her love for Connor as the only thing in the way. Q Reality Plot Fourth Week As SAMANTHA goes with JACSKON, she knocks at his door and ultimately sides with him. The tension breaks and the two have sex together and she makes her choice. A few nights later, SAMANTHA wakes up with JACKSON suffering from PTSD and she coaches him through it. Two weeks later, CONNOR arrives back to Earth after going to Bajor to think things through. He begs to have her back but SAMANTHA chooses Jax initially before changing her mind bit it is too late. A day later, CONNOR has committed suicide and PATRICK REESE looks over the last personal log before breaking down to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD over the loss of his adopted son. SAMANTHA finds out Connor has died and calls Q to explain she was wrong and wants a do over, bringing her back to the exact moment where she was going to knock on Jax’s door. Casperia Prime Plots Second Week On vacation, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is happy to spend some quality time with his daughters and talks about the possibilities of getting a pet for DIANA GREENWOOD, BARBARA GREENWOOD and AMARA GREENWOOD. At the end of their week vacation, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISOPHER have some romantic and personal time on the beach as they are intimate under the stars. Backposts Fourth Plots August, 2nd week, 2406 As BENJAMIN WOLFE is en route back to Earth from the experience on Beta Five, he talks to MARCUS WOLFE about what happened and their hopes that this is it for a long time. #08 August, 2406 2406 #08 2406 #08